Bangtan Chatroom
by Jirinkey
Summary: Hanya sekedar kerusuhan member BTS di grup chat mereka. Seokjin, sang Mama. Namjoon, si pencinta warna pink. Yoongi, Prince of Swag. Jimin, si bantet yang selalu tersiksa. Hoseok, sang pembawa harapan. Taehyung, yang isi pikirannya tidak pernah terbaca. Jungkook, si maknae polos (katanya). BTSfict!OT7
1. 01

**BANGTAN CHATROOM**

.

.

BTS as themselves

[Beware of any typos and bad words here]

Bahasa tidak baku, PG-15.

.

.

 **FullOfSwag:** Everybody~ Everybody! Every every bodeh! :D

 **N0t4n4L13n:** You must be kiddin me, you you must be kiddin me

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Seorang Min Suga nyapa orang dengan ceria nan sumringah!

 **FullOfJams:** Hip hop is dead.

 **GoldenCloset:** Swagless hyung.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Kook! Jangan ngomong gitu! Cepet delete pesan lo!

 **GoldenCloset:** Sh*t, gabisa di delete.

 **CallMeMommy:** Jungkook, language.

 **FullOfJams:** Selamatin dirimu, Kook! Berlindung di belakang gue sini!

 **FullOfSwag:** Um, it's okat that's love :D

 **PinkyMonster:** Suga-hyung? Itu beneran lo?

 **GoldenCloset:** Terima kasih, tuhan. Kookie selamat dari serangan orang itu.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Gue gak yakin itu Suga-hyung.

 **CallMeMommy:** Kenapa, Tae?

 **GoldenCloset:** Hyung, jangan nakutin gue.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Gue baru sadar kalo Suga-hyung udah tidur di sebelah gue dari tadi.

 **FullOfJams:** Godness, ada yang nge hack hape Suga-hyung!

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Gue lagi duduk bareng V di sebelah kanan, Suga-hyung di sebelah kiri.

 **PinkyMonster:** Wait..

 **CallMeMommy:** Sebentar..

 **GoldenCloset:** Jamkkaman..

 **FullOfJams:** WHAT?!

 **PinkyMonster:** Harusnya gue yang bilang gitu, Ban!

 **PinkyMonster:** Ban-tet maksud gue.

 **PinkyMonster:** Whatever.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** V megang hape Suga-hyung, gue megang hape V.

 **FullOfSwag:** Kalian ngomongin apa sih, gue ga ngerti :D

 **PinkyMonster:** Ini artinya hp Suga sama V di hack!

 **GoldenCloset:** Sialan, lo siapa sebenernya?!

 **CallMeMommy:** Baby Jungkook, language.

 **FullOfJams:** Gue ngerti!

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Apa, chim?

 **FullOfJams:** HP V SAMA SUGA-HYUNG DI HACK!

 **FullOfJams:** Gak perlu berterima kasih sama gue, gue tau kok otak gue emang tanggep kalo ada kejadian kayak gini.

 **FullOfSwag:** Rapmon-hyung udah bilang tadi, bantet.

 **PinkyMonster:** Tuhan, kuatkan aku menghadapi setan-setan ini.

 **FullOfJams:** Oh… hehe… gue gak liat…

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** V, kembaliin hp gue. J-Hope, kembaliin hp V. Sekarang juga atau lo berdua ga selamat.

 **FullOfSwag:** F*ck.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Sebentar hyung ya. Hyungdeul, Namjoon, Jimin, Tae, Jungkook. Maafin kalo harapan kalian ini banyak salah, harapan kalian gatau kalo hari ini hari terakhirnya dia cuma gara-gara gue nge hack hp orang. Doain biar gue mati dengan tenang ya kawan :')

 **GoldenCloset:** Amen

 **PinkyMonster:** Makasih udah mau jadi harapan kita.

 **FullOfSwag:** Berlebihan lo, Hop. Udah gue mau lanjut tidur, berani megang hp gue, mati lo.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Heol seram. Ini beneran Tae btw.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Oh iya, Kookie! Anterin hyung ke toko bangunan yuk! Mau beli pisau daging! RM-hyung yang nyuruh!

 **PinkyMonster:** Pfftt, innocent Taehyung is the cutest thing ever :')

 **GoldenCloset:** Oke, hyung. Kook juga mau beli gergaji mesin baru.

 **CallMeMommy:** Okay, take care, kids!

 **FullOfJams:** Kook jalan sama hyung aja ya!^^

 **GoldenCloset:** Kook mau sama V-hyung aja, biar bagus, tinggi-tinggi. Kalo sama hyung ntar kan kayak apaan, tinggi-bantet.

 **FullOfSwag:** SUARA NGAKAK SIAPA TUH!?

 **CallMeMommy:** Tae..

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Sorry, suara ngakak Tae kedengeran sampe dapur ya?

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Bye, Jimin :) Btw, ada yang mau nitip sesuatu?

 **FullOfJams:** Titip cinta gue buat Jungkook, Tae.

 **GoldenCloset:** Hyung..

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Titip cinta gue buat lo, Tae.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Bro..

 **FullOfSwag:** Titip cinta gue buat Jimin, Tae.

 **FullOfJams:** bRAY

 **PinkyMonster:** Cinta kamu, mama dari anak-anakku 3

 **CallMeMommy:** Cinta kamu juga, monster perusakku :*

 **GoldenCloset:** Mama Papa sweet deh ;)

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Kita juga bisa lebih sweet kan Kook

 **N0t4n4L13n:** ;)

 **FullOfJams:** Kim Taehyung.

 **FullOfJams:** Cowok single-eyelid yang lahir di Geochang, Daegu tanggal 30 bulan Desember tahun 1995.

 **FullOfJams:** Sekali lo ngedipin Kookie GUE, awas lo.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Wow

 **PinkyMonster:** ADA PERANG PERASAAN NIH?!

 **CallMeMommy:** Untung kita enggak ya, Joon.

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Bra

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Oh My God! Typo! Gue niat nulis Bro tapi jari gue malah mencet A bukan O. Keyboardnya licin!

 **PinkyMonster:** Iya, Hope. Gue ngerti, itulah hidup. Hidup kaya keyboard lo, kadang licin kadang kasar. Momen licin maksud gue itu kayak momen yang kecepetannya 4G LTE, kayak lagi ujian terus kita nyontek, itu momen licin yang kecepetannya bisa sampe 5G apalagi pengawasnya sesepuh, hm kecepatan 6G mungkin. Sedangkan momen kasar itu lebih cocok dilakuin di ranjang, kasar itu lebih nikmat, ya gak, Ma?

 **FullOfSwag:** God damnit, Namjoon.

 **CallMeMommy:** Ofc, baby ;)3

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Oh Namjoon, you word is very make me cry, I'm cry now for real.

 **FullOfJams:** Pake google translate, hyung?

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Nope, LINE Dict

 **N0t4n4L13n:** D*ck?

 **CallMeMommy:** V, LANGUAGE.

 **FullOfSwag:** Wow Kim Taehyung

 **FullOfJams:** Lo ngotorin telinga maknae gue, Kim Tae.

 **GoldenCloset:** Sorry, hyung. Tapi gue udah bersihin telinga gue dan gue udah 20 tahun dan gue tau apa yag harus gue tau

 **N0t4n4L13n:** My Kookie is growing up :*

 **FullOfJams:** KIM, EMOJI LO BIKIN GUE NGASAH GOLOK SEKARANG

 **PinkyMonster:** Excuse me, gue Kim.

 **CallMeMommy:** Gue KIM

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Gue Jeon

 **N0t4n4L13n:** ;)

 **GoldenCloset:** ^/^

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Baby Kookie is blushing rn ;;)

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Anyway, Jim. Pisau daging yang gue beli dari tukang dagang soto sebelah toko bangunan ini lebih tajam dari tatapannya Leo-sunbaenim. Good luck.

 **FullOfJams:** Gue bakal screenshoot dan kirim ke Leo-seunbaenim :D

 **FullOfSwag:** Yakin? Lo aja gak di notice sama Jungkook yang notabenenya temen satu grup lo, gimana lo mau di notice salah satu member dari grup lain?

 **GoldenCloset:** Min Yoongi-hyung

 **GoldenCloset:** Is

 **GoldenCloset:** Born To Slay!

 **GoldenCloset:** Infires man!

* * *

Dadann/? :')

Jadilah fanfict gaje untuk melawan kebosanan yang melanda di awal tahun ini :")

AND EVERYONE, I'M WISHING YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016!

BE HAPPY, STAY HEALTHY, DON'T GET SICK.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

And I will love you more if you mind to Review this fict ;)


	2. 02

**BANGTAN CHATROOM**

.

.

BTS as themselves

[Beware of any typos and bad words here]

Bahasa tidak baku, PG-15.

.

.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Guys?

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Kawan-kawanku~!

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Okay, I got this.

 **N0t4n4L13n:** WOI ADA TRENDING TOPIC WORLDWIDE!

 **FullOfSwag:** Apa? Apa?

 **PinkyMonster:** What?

 **CallMeMommy:** Cepetan kasih tau!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Tapi, kawan, bukannya nge gossip itu gak baik ya?

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Apa TTW nya? Hopie kepo~~ x3

 **GoldenCloset:** Damn, Hope-hyung

 **CallMeMommy:** Jungkook sayang, language

 **PinkyMonster:** Hyung~! Kenapa kamu manggil Jungkook sayang? Katanya aku satu-satunya kesayangan kamu :'(

 **FullOfJams:** /Bgm: Sam Smith – I'm Not The Only One/

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** People fall in love in mysterious wayyyy~~~~

 **FullOfSwag:** Itu lagu Ed Sheeran bodoh

 **GoldenCloset:** ROTFL

 **CallMeMommy:** Maaf, Joon sayang. Mami gak sadar manggil Jungkook sayang..

 **CallMeMommy:** Dan, Jungkook, balik ke kamar, jangan lupa sikat gigi terus ganti baju piyama Pororo ya

 **GoldenCloset:** Oke ma ;)

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Tae juga mau diperhatiin, Ma :(

 **FullOfJams:** Heh, Taek. Kata lo ada TTW, apa?

 **FullOfSwag:** ^^^ Setuju

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** AIUEO

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** I'M YOUR HOPE, I'M YOUR ENJEL

 **PinkyMonster:** Personal Chat aja, Jin-sayang

 **PinkyMonster:** BTW, EVERYONE, CEPET TIDUR SEKARANG. DIPERKIRAKAN AKAN TERJADI "HOPIE'S SPAM TIME" MALAM INI, DAN ITU ARTINYA..

 **N0t4n4L13n:** ARTINYA

 **N0t4n4L13n:** NOTIFIKASI KITA

 **FullOfJams:** BISA

 **GoldenCloset:** Ma, Kook udah selesai. Otw tidur^^

 **FullOfSwag:** MELEDAK!

 **FullOfSwag:** TERAKHIR KALI "HOPIE'S SPAM TIME" MINGGU LALU, HP GUE ERROR GARA-GARA NOTIF 999999+

 **CallMeMommy:** Yoongi, lo berlebihan

 **CallMeMommy:** TAPI ITU FAKTA

 **CallMeMommy:** SAVE YOUR F*CKING PHONE!

 **CallMeMommy:** Jin-ah, language.

 **CallMeMommy:** Astaga, ampuni dosaku!

 **CallMeMommy:** Diampuni :)

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Hyung..

 **CallMeMommy:** Terima kasih, Seokjin

 **CallMeMommy:** Sama-sama, Jin-ah.

 **PinkyMonster:** Oke, Jin-hyung mulai ngomong sendiri

 **FullOfSwag:** KAWAN HOPIE BILANG DIA BAKAL NYEPAM DALAM 3 DETIK!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Hi :)

 **N0t4n4L13n:** AHHHH SAVE ME PLEASE

 **PinkyMonster:** TURN OFF YOUR F*CKING NOTIFICATION NOW!

 **FullOfSwag:** TIDAKKKKKKKKK BIAYA SERVICE HP SEKARANG UDAH SETARA KEK BELI HP BARU!

 **FullOfJams:** GIMANA CARA TURN OFF NOTIFIKASI?!

 **CallMeMommy:** NAMJOON, LANGUAGE!

 **CallMeMommy:** SH*T

 **CallMeMommy:** Jin-ah..

 **GoldenCloset:** STOP, HYUNG! GUE GABISA TIDUR! KOOK OTW RUANG TAMU

 **GoldenCloset:** BTW SELAMATKAN HP KALIAN :O

 **FullOfSwag:** TOLONG KAMI TUHAN

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Hello

 **N0t4n4L13n:** FROM THE OTHERSIDE

 **FullOfJams:** I MUST'VE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES

 **PinkyMonster:** TO TELL YOU

 **PinkyMonster:** I'M SORRY

 **FullOfSwag:** IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY

 **GoldenCloset:** CAUSE I'M MISSING MORE THAN JUST YOUR BODEH

 **CallMeMommy:** JUNGKOOK, LO MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Gue gak bilang mau nyepam, kalian salah paham, kawan :(

 **FullOfJams:** J-HOPE DISINI, SAVE YOURSELF

 **N0t4n4L13n:** AHHHHHHH

 **YourHopeYouEnjel:** GUE CUMA MAU NANYA TTW TADI TUH APA, GUE GAK NIAT NYEPAM

 **FullOfSwag:** OH BENER JUGA, TTW NYA APA TAEK?

 **N0t4n4L13n:** HARI INI HARI CAPSLOCK SEDUNIA!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** BENERAN?! UNTUNG GUE UDAH PAKE CAPSLOCK :D

 **FullOfJams:** KALO GITU KITA HARGAI ORANG YANG BUAT HARI CAPSLOCK SEDUNIA INI YA :)

 **FullOfJams:** YANG GAK PAKE CAPSLOCK KENA DARE

 **GoldenCloset:** SETUJU SAMA YANG DIATAS

 **N0t4n4L13n:** SEMOGA DITERIMA DI SISI TUHAN

 **FullOfSwag:** BUKAN GITU BODOH

 **GoldenCloset:** MAKSUD KOOK ITU JIMIN

 **N0t4n4L13n:** OH KALO GITU SEMOGA JIMIN DITERIMA DI SISI TUHAN

 **FullOfJams:** SIALAN LO TAEK

 **FullOfJams:** JUNGKOOKKK

 **FullOfJams:** GUE LEBIH TUA 2 TAHUN DARI LO, GUE MAKAN 2130 PORSI NASI PADANG LEBIH BANYAK DARI LO!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** KAYAKNYA LEBIH DARI ITU DEH JIM, BUKTINYA LO BANTET GITU

 **CallMeMommy:** SIAPA YANG KETAWA SAMPE JATUH?! SUARANYA SAMPE RUANG TAMU NJIR

 **N0t4n4L13n:** BUKANNYA KITA EMANG LAGI NGUMPUL DI RUANG TAMU YA, HYUNG?

 **FullOfSwag:** GUE LAGI NGAKAK GULING-GULING DEPAN JIMIN

 **N0t4n4L13n:** GUE NGAKAK TERPINGKAL-PINGKAL DI BELAKANG JIMIN

 **PinkyMonster:** GUE TERIAK 'YOU GOT NO JAMS' DI TELINGA KIRI JIMIN

 **CallMeMommy:** GUE TERIAK 'YOU GOT NO JUNGKOOK' DI TELINGA KANAN JIMIN

 **CallMeMommy:** JUNGKOOK SAMA HOSEOK NGAPAIN?

 **GoldenCloset:** GUE NGAKAK PAKE 43 BAHASA

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** GUE NGAKAK TERUS GAK SENGAJA NENDANG SOSOK YANG ADA DI DEPAN GUE

 **GoldenCloset:** GUE ADA DI DEPAN HARAPAN-HYUNG!

 **CallMeMommy:** BERARTI LO YANG JATUH KOOK PEAK

 **GoldenCloset:** KOK GAK TERASA YA

 **FullOfJams:** :'(

 **FullOfJams:** UDAH 2K16 TAPI JIMIN MASIH DINISTAIN?! BERDOSA LO SEMUA

 **N0t4n4L13n:** DIH LO SAPA

 **PinkyMonster:** BANTET AJA SOK-SOKAN LO

 **FullOfJams:** SUGA-HYUNGGGG T.T

 **FullOfSwag:** GUYS, UDAH AH NGEJEK JIMIN, KESIAN ANAK INGUSAN

 **FullOfJams:** LOVE YOU HYUNG :')

 **FullOfSwag:** Y

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** SUGA-HYUNG LAGI BERBUNGA EY, DIA GEMETARAN GABISA NULIS KATA-KATA LAGI :"D

 **GoldenCloset:** AWEE, SUGA-HYUNG CIEEEE

 **N0t4n4L13n:** CUNRATS HYUNG

 **PinkyMonster:** MAKSUD LO CONGRATS TAE?

 **FullOfJams:** WOAH HYUNG *smirk-emoticon*

 **FullOfSwag:** APASI

 **N0t4n4L13n:** IYA ITU MAKSUD GUE

 **CallMeMommy:** LOVEBIRDS, GET A ROOM

 **FullOfJams:** YAUDAH AYOK HYUNG

 **GoldenCloset:** MUKA SUGA-HYUNG IJO!

 **N0t4n4L13n:** MERAH MAKSUD LO, KOOK?

 **GoldenCloset:** GUE GOLDEN MAKNAE. APA YANG GUE KATAKAN SELALU BENAR

 **GoldenCloset:** KALO GUE SALAH, KEMBALI KE AWAL, GUE GAK PERNAH SALAH

 **PinkyMonster:** WOW BAHASA INGGRIS JIN-HYUNG :"")

 **CallMeMommy:** :3

 **FullOfSwag:** APAAN SIH LO SEMUA

 **FullOfSwag:** GUE BANTU JIMIN GARA-GARA INGUS DIA NEMPEL DIMANA-MANA

 **FullOfJams:** :(

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** TERUS LO BILANG KEMAREN, 'TITIP CINTA GUE BUAT JIMIN, TAE'

 **N0t4n4L13n:** NAH IYA

 **FullOfJams:** *smirk-emoticon*

 **FullOfSwag:** GUE GAK BILANG KALO YANG ITU BERCANDA

 **GoldenCloset:** WOW

 **N0t4n4L13n:** WEW

 **PinkyMonster:** WAW

 **CallMeMommy:** WUW

 **FullOfJams:** :O

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** HAH GOTCHA

 **FullOfSwag:** GDI

 **CallMeMommy:** YOONGI MIN, LANGUAGE

 **FullOfJams:** HYUNGIEEEE~~~~~;'3

 **CallMeMommy:** KENAPA

 **FullOfSwag:** Y?

 **PinkyMonster:** WUT

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** HARAPAN DISINI

 **FullOfJams:** MAKSUD GUE YOONGI-HYUNG :3

 **GoldenCloset:** V-HYUNG

 **GoldenCloset:** FINALLY HYUNG, GUE BEBAS

 **N0t4n4L13n:** WAH KOOKIEEEE!

 **FullOfSwag:** RASAKAN LO SEMUA, DIA NYARI GUE

 **FullOfJams:** KENAPA HYUNG BALES 'Y' DOANG? :(

 **PinkyMonster:** JANGAN DITANYA!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** NOOO

 **CallMeMommy:** LO UDAH TAU ALASANNYA

 **GoldenCloset:** POOR US

 **N0t4n4L13n:** PARK JIMIN

 **FullOfSwag:** YOU WANNA KNOW? 3 DOLLARS

 **FullOfSwag:** S.W.A.G ;)

 **FullOfJams:** HARUSNYA GUE TAU ITU JAWABANNYA

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** BTW GUYS

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** IT'S

 **N0t4n4L13n:** P-A-R-T-Y

 **PinkyMonster:** NO WAY

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** HOPIE'S SPAM TIME ;)

 _ **PinkyMonster** has l_ _eft the group_

 _ **N0t4n4L13n** has le_ _ft the group_

 _ **GoldenCloset**_ _has left the group_

 _ **FullOfJams**_ _has left the group_

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _has left the group_

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** WHAT THE F*CK

 **CallMeMommy:** Hoseok, language

 _ **CallMeMommy**_ _has left the group_

* * *

Endingnya gaje bgt ahhhh :')

buat fans Jimin, maaf biasnya dinistakan disini :') Jimin biasnya Key juga kok :'3

Kalo garing ga bermutu, maaf ya. Key bukan pelawak ._.v

Karena udah masuk sekolah, Key ga janji bakal update cepet tapi tetep diusahain kok :3

 _Last, mind to RnR?_


	3. 03

**BANGTAN CHATROOM**

.

.

BTS as themselves

[Beware of any typos and bad words here]

Bahasa tidak baku, PG-15.

.

.

 _ **YourHopeYourEnjel**_ _invited_ _ **PinkyMonster, N0t4n4L13n, GoldenCloset, FullOfJams, FullOfSwag**_ _to the group_

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Emang dasar setan lo semua, jahat sama harapan :(

 **GoldenCloset:** Gue sih ngikutin RM-hyung

 **N0t4n4L13n:** ^

 **FullOfJams:** ^^

 **FullOfSwag:** ^^^

 **PinkyMonster:** Lah, jadi gue yang salah?

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** EMANG LO YANG SALAH

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Hyung! Ga boleh pake capslock lagi, hari capslock sedunia udah selesai!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Sh*t, gue lupa

(15 minutes later… )

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Kucing lo semua, 15 menit gue nunggu buat dapet jawaban tapi kalian gantungin gue. Kejam

 **FullOfSwag:** What the hell

 **FullOfSwag:** Gue cuma heran, keknya tiap kita ngomong kasar ada mak-mak nyosor terus negur gaje gitu

 **FullOfSwag:** Kok sekarang gak ada ya

 **FullOfJams:** Astaga, kalian anak durhaka lupa sama ibu kalian sendiri? Ya ampun

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Gue mah inget sama nyokap gue selalu, gue kan calon laki sejati yang selalu inget keluarga

 **GoldenCloset:** Ibunya Kookie ada di Busan, walaupun jarak memisahkan kita, Kookie tetep minta dinyanyiin kok tiap malem

 **PinkyMonster:** Jin-hyung mana ya btw? Kok member grupnya cuma 6?

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Bener juga

 **FullOfSwag:** Jin-hyung dimana

 **FullOfSwag:** Dengan siapa

 **FullOfSwag:** Semalam berbuat apa

 **PinkyMonster:** Sialan lo hyung

 **FullOfJams:** Konyol lo semua! Jin-hyung mana, tuyul!

 **FullOfJams:** Kalian gak perlu berterima kasih sama otak cerdas gue yang emang tanggep dalam situasi apapun. Gue sadar kalo gue pinter kok ;)

 **GoldenCloset:** Njir, RM-hyung udah bilang tadi hyung-_-

 **FullOfJams:** Sh*t, keduluan lagi-.-

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Tapi ada untungnya juga kalo gaada Jin-hyung, kita bebas :D

 **FullOfSwag:** I don't give a sh*t

 **FullOfSwag:** Cepet undang Jin-hyung

 **MencariKasihSayang:** Ntaran aja undangnya hehe

 **FullOfSwag:** Najis, siapa lo?!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Bukan gue

 **FullOfJams:** Gue ga perlu nyari kasih sayang, udah ada Suga-hyung juga ;)

 **GoldenCloset:** Diem aja lo hyung, ga jelas amat

 **FullOfJams:** Kenapa, Kook? Cemburu? ;)

 **FullOfSwag:** Hm

 **N0t4n4L13n:** N0t4n4L13n forever N0t4n4L13n

 **FullOfJams:** Bercanda hyung, I'm yours ;)

 **FullOfSwag:** Holy sh*t, NAMJOON

 **MencariKasihSayang:** Wassup?

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Ganti dn lo, Joon. Ntar Jin-hyung online mati lo

 _ **N0t4n4L13n**_ _invited_ _ **CallMeMommy**_ _to the group_

 **GoldenCloset:** Gue suka V-hyung yang jenius :)

 **FullOfJams:** Great, Kim Taehyung

 **MencariKasihSayang:** Sh*t

 **CallMeMommy:** Eh, lo siapa?

 **MencariKasihSayang:** Ken VIXX :)

 **FullOfJams:** Gue izin off, karena ada tugas meniduri bayi macan. Bhay bray!

 **FullOfSwag:** Gue izin off, karena ada tugas tidur ditemani bayi gorila. Bye

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Cuma mau ngingetin, kalo berantem jangan lupa baikan :)

 **GoldenCloset:** Keknya V-hyung sakit lagi, gue izin nemenin dia dulu ;)

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Gue lagi sakit, gabisa megang hp karena hpnya jauh di kamar mandi, sedangkan gue di kasur hehe jadi gue gabisa bales chat, annyeong~!

 **CallMeMommy:** Hah?

 **PinkyMonster:** Kenapa, sayang?

 **CallMeMommy:** Joon, yang tadi dnnya 'MencariKasihSayang' siapa sih?

 **PinkyMonster:** Ken VIXX, yang :)

 **CallMeMommy:** HEH KUTIL BUAYA LO KIRA GUE BEGO, TADI ITU LO KAN PAKE DN GAJE KETIKA GUE GAADA

 **PinkyMonster:** WAT?! HEH NYI LORO DAUH, JELAS-JELAS DN GUE PINKYMONSTER

 **CallMeMommy:** TAPI TADI LO GANTI DN WAKTU GUE OFFLINE KAN?! NGAKU LO BISUL BIAWAK

 **PinkyMonster:** NASI KERING MAGIC JAR, DENGER YA, TADI ITU GUE OFFLINE JUGA, GUE KAGA ON

 **CallMeMommy:** TERUS KENAPA DN LO BERUBAH? LO MAU BILANG DI HACK?! DASAR UPIL KAKATUA TUKANG SELINGKUH KURANG KASIH SAYANG LO

 **PinkyMonster:** DIH SALAH SENDIRI GAMAU NGASIH GUE KASIH SAYANG LEBIH, SIBUK MULU SAMA MOCHI LO

 **CallMeMommy:** AH DIEM LO TELOR CICAK

 **PinkyMonster:** LO YANG DIEM TOMPEL NAGA

 **CallMeMommy:** DASAR PANTAT TEKO GOSONG

 **PinkyMonster:** DASAR JERAWAT SIMPANSE

 **FullOfJams:** Pertandingan semakin seru, dengan segala umpatan yang dilontarkan masing-masing pihak, adu mulut antara Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon semakin panas, bray

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Jangan sampai berkedip, pemirsa!

 **CallMeMommy:** CACAR GURITA LO KIM NAMJOON

 **PinkyMonster:** APA LO PANU KADAL

 **CallMeMommy:** AHHHHH!

 **PinkyMonster:** HEUGHHHH

 **CallMeMommy:** AKHHHH NAMJOONNNN

 **GoldenCloset:** (9'-')9

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Bagi yang ambigu karena kata-kata diatas, tolong hapuskan imajinasi liar kalian. Terima kasih :)

 **FullOfSwag:** Lo yang ambigu, Harapan palsu!

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** GUE GA KAYAK LO YA YOONGI

 **CallMeMommy:** NAPA PAKE CAPSLOCK, BUKAN HARI CAPSLOCK NIH WOY

 **FullOfSwag:** APA LO, GUE PALING ALIM DIANTARA KALIAN

 **PinkyMonster:** SINI LO JIN, KITA BELUM SELESAI

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** NGAJAK MENGUMPAT LO YA YOON

 **CallMeMommy:** WTF SINI LO MAJU, MUNDUR DOANG NABRAK ONTA MAMPUS LO

 **FullOfSwag:** SINI LO ADU BAC*T SAMA GUE SINI

 **PinkyMonster:** DIH GUE MUNDUR KENA CEWE SEKSI LO NANGIS BOMBAY NTAR

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** SINI LO

 **CallMeMommy:** GUE GA PERNAH NANGIS BOMBAY, ALAY LO

 **FullOfSwag:** SINI

 **GoldenCloset:** Stop stop, pertandingan sudah selesai. Sekarang kita akan mewawancarai para peserta

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Namjoon-ssi yang pertama, bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang?

 **PinkyMonster:** Rasanya saya mau ubah dn jadi 'MilikJinSelamanya' setelah ini, Jin-hyung manis kalo lagi ngumpat ;)

 **FullOfJams:** Bagaimana dengan anda, Seokjin-ssi?

 **CallMeMommy:** Sebenarnya, mengumpat bersama seseorang yang dikasihi benar-benar menyenangkan :D

 **GoldenCloset:** Wow, jadi seperti itulah pertandingan malam ini, tolong nantikan pertandingan-pertandingan berikutnya!

 **FullOfSwag:** WOY GUE SAMA HOSEOK JUGA BERANTEM TADI KOK GA DI WAWANCARA

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Pengen amat lo hyung, kalo lo berantem sama Chu Sung Hoon baru gue wawancara 24/7 lo (a/n: kalo kalian gatau Chu Sung Hoon, dia UFC Fighter dari Korea)

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Gila lo, Tae. Yoongi kalo bener-bener berantem sama Chu Sung Hoon bisa jadi rempeyek ayam kali

 **FullOfJams:** Duh, Hoseok-hyung polos bgt, mana mungkin Yoongi-hyung beneran nyari Chu Sung Hoon

 **CallMeMommy:** Suga kan cuek, paling sekarang dia otw tidur

 **CallMeMommy:** OKE. SEMUANYA SIAP GERAK

 **CallMeMommy:** Sebelum kalian tidur, sikat gigi, cuci kaki, baca doa dulu jangan lupa, ganti piyama tidur kalian. Oh, ya, V?

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Ayay, eomma!

 **CallMeMommy:** Lo beneran sakit?

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Engga lah, mau aja dikibulin :D

 **CallMeMommy:** Kim Taehyung

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Mian eomma

 **CallMeMommy:** Bagus. Sekarang, TIDUR GERAK

 **PinkyMonster:** 1

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** 2

 **GoldenCloset:** HYUNG!

 **FullOfJams:** 3

 **N0t4n4L13n:** 4

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Kenapa, Kook?

 **GoldenCloset:** SUGA-HYUNG DAPET KONTAKNYA CHU SUNG HOON!

 **CallMeMommy:** Terus?

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _invited_ _ **ChuSungHoonSayangKeluarga**_ _to the group_

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Damn

 **CallMeMommy:** V, language

 **FullOfSwag:** Ha! Gue udah bawa Chu Sung Hoon-sunbaenim, liat pertandingan kita, jangan sampai berkedip

 **ChuSungHoonSayangKeluarga:** Ini ada apa? Sudah malam, saya mau nidurin anak saya

 **FullOfSwag:** Mereka nyuruh saya adu bac*t sama sunbae, ayo sunbae!

 **CallMeMommy:** Bukan saya, sunbae. Permisi

 _ **CallMeMommy**_ _has left the group_

 **GoldenCloset:** Saya maknae polos, permisi sunbae^^

 _ **GoldenCloset**_ _has left the group_

 **PinkyMonster:** Sunbae got all the jams, permisi :)

 _ **PinkyMonster**_ _has left the group_

 **ChuSungHoonSayangKeluarga:** Jams? Selai?

 **FullOfJams:** Saya yang paling imut disini, sunbaenim. Permisi ya (^0^)/

 _ **FullOfJams**_ _has left the group_

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Saya harapan disini, halo sunbaenim! Dan… permisi!

 _ **YourHopeYourEnjel**_ _has left the group_

 **FullOfSwag:** Kim Taehyung, lo yang nyuruh dia dateng

 **N0t4n4L13n:** Saya fans berat anda, sunbaenim :D permisi, annyeong Suga-hyung! Sung Hoon-sunbae!

 _ **N0t4n4L13n**_ _has left the group_

 **ChuSungHoonSayangKeluarga:** Jadi adu bac*t nya? :)

 **FullOfSwag:** Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya sunbaenim, kayaknya salah orang^-^

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _removed_ _ **ChuSungHoonSayangKeluarga**_ _from the group_

* * *

Ige mwoya/? :')

Chapter ini garing sumpah, sebenernya ga pede mau post tapi besok ada acara sekolah jadi Key gamau bikin readers nunggu lama :'''')

 _Last, review please?_


	4. Chapter 4

**BANGTAN CHATROOM**

.

.

BTS as themselves

[Beware of any typos and bad words here]

Bahasa tidak baku, PG-15.

.

.

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _invited_ _ **PinkyMonster, YourHopeYourEnjel, KingVKong, JeonCena, FullOfOtot, MAMAJin**_ _to the group_

 **F** **ullOfSwag:** Sekali lagi lo keluar dari grup, gabakal gue mau lagi masukin lo semua!

 **FullOfSwag:** Udah ah, gue mau tidur. Awas lo ganggu

 **PinkyMonster:** Iya hyung, tidur yang nyenyak~

 **KingVKong:** Iya hyung, tidur yang nyenyak~ (3)

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Iya hyung, tidur yang nyenyak~ (7)

 **JeonCena:** Iya hyung, tidur yang nyenyak~ (69)

 **FullOfOtot:** Iya sayang, tidur yang nyenyak~ (999+)

 **MAMAJin:** Yoongi, gue lebih tua dari lo :^)

 **FullOfSwag:** Maapkan Yoongi, hyung tertua :(

 **MAMAJin:** Dimaafkan :^)

 **FullOfSwag:** Oh iya sebelum gue tidur keknya harus ada yg jagain lo semua

 **FullOfSwag:** Gue tau orang yg tepat :)

 **KingVKong:** Woah, member baru!

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _invited_ _ **Joshua17**_ _to the group_

 **MAMAJin:** Lah dia kan temen anaknya Yoongi!

 **PinkyMonster:** Joshua?

 **JeonCena:** JOSHUA SUHERMAN! OMG! OMG! Gue ngefans banget sama tuh orang! Joshua, notice me T.T

 **KingVKong:** OH LO PASTI JOSHUA YG ULTAHNYA BARENGAN SAMA GUE

 **FullOfOtot:** Yoongi udah punya anak? ;'(

 **Joshua17:** Ya tuhan, kenapa nama orang-orang disini begitu aneh

 **Joshua17:** Saya hanya diberi perintah untuk menjaga grup Yoongi-hyung, tapi kenapa isinya hewan semua?

 **MAMAJin:** WOI KITA MANUSIA-_-

 **Joshua17:** Bahkan ada Jin di grup ini

 **PinkyMonster:** Sabar, Ma, Papa padamu :)

 **Joshua17:** Juga ada Monster yang menyimpang

 **FullOfOtot:** JOSHUA, KASIH TAU GUE WOOZI BENERAN ANAK YOONGI-HYUNG?!

 **Joshua17:** Kembaran titan pun ada, astaga

 **JeonCena:** JOSHUA SUHERMAN

 **Joshua17:** Cena pun bermarga disini

 **KingVKong:** Oh jadi lo Joshua Hong(kong) anak alim dari grup sebelah, sealim apa sih lo?

 **Joshua17:** Kingkong saja bisa bicara disini

 **Joshua17:** Saya tidak alim, hanya kalem dan normal saja

 **PinkyMonster:** Lo ngatain kita abnormal?

 **Joshua17:** Wahai Monster yg menyimpang, saya tidak bilang begitu :)

 **FullOfOtot:** CEPET KASIH TAU GUE WOOZI ITU SIAPA

 **Joshua17:** Sebenarnya, bapak titan, Woozi hanyalah kurcaci biasa yang tak tahu apa-apa

 **KingVKong:** Woi

 **MAMAJin:** V MAU MARAH? wOW

 **Joshua17:** Anda memanggil saya, Mr. Kingkong?

 **KingVKong:** ;)

 **KingVKong:** Oke, jadi nama lo Joshua

 **Joshua17:** Iya, Mr. KingKong

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Hopie ketinggalan apa nih? Abis boker jadi maapkan Hopie yang kudet x3

 **KingVKong:** Jos, karna lo disuruh jagain grup kita ini, ada rules yg harus lo tau

 **PinkyMonster:** AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER :"")

 **MAMAJin:** TAEHYUNG AKHIRNYA PINTAR

 **FullOfOtot:** SOMEONE TELL ME WOOZI BENERAN ANAK YOONGI ATAU BUKAN

 **Joshua17:** Baik, Mr. Kingkong, saya pastikan saya dapat menjalani rulesnya dengan baik

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** WOAH HONG JISOO!

 **Joshua17:** Maaf, anda siapa?

 **MAMAJin:** #HOPIETIDAKTAKUT

 **PinkyMonster:** #CUMANYESEK

 **FullOfOtot:** Harapan-hyung sehat, Harapan-hyung kuat

 **KingVKong:** Rules pertama, jangan sentuh mainan kodok gue. Kedua, jangan ganggu Yoongi-hyung tidur. Ketiga, jangan sentuh Jungkook. Keempat, tak kenal maka tak sayang jadi ayo kita berjabat tangan dan berkenalan terlebih dahulu :)

 **PinkyMonster:** …wtf

 **MAMAJin:** Free ngumpat untuk hari ini, Mama ga akan marah

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** OH YeAH YOU DOGGY PUPPY MONKEy PUSSY CiTTY CAT BRUH FIGHT mE

 **FullOfOtot:** Holy sh*t hehehehehehehehehehehehehe :D

 **Joshua17:** Saya akan laksanakan rulesnya dengan baik dan benar agar group chat ini tentram, damai, dan sentosa

 **PinkyMonster:** Gak perlu jaga nih group chat, gue mampu buat jaga anak-anak gue

 **MAMAJin:** RT yang diatas

 **FullOfOtot:** MANA SI KURCACI ITU HEH

 **KingVKong:** Semoga amal ibadah pak RT diterima tuhan

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Amen

 **Joshua17:** Ada yang meninggal? Siapa? Saya harus datang ke pemakamannya!

 **FullOfOtot:** KALO LO GAK NGASIH TAU KURCACI WOOZI ITU YANG MANA, LO YANG GUE MAKAMIN

 **MAMAJin:** Kok api berkobar-kobar ya disini 8")

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Jiminie jangan marah dulu~~ kasian Jisoo! -3-

 **Joshua17:** Terima kasih… yourhopeyourenjel?

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** GATAU DIRI LO YA, GUE HOSEOK, JUNG HOSEOK, YANG ULTAHNYA MINGGU LALU! MASIH GAK

KENAL?!

 **Joshua17:** Owh, selamat ulang tahun?

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Aw, thankchu~~~ ;*

 **PinkyMonster:** Oke, gue tarik kata-kata gue, gue gak sanggup ngurusin nih group chat

 **JeonCena:** JOSHUA JOSHUA JOSHUA

 **Joshua17:** Sudah kuduga

 **Joshua17:** Ya, Cena?

 **JeonCena:** OMFGSENPAINOTICEDMEOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

 **MAMAJin:** Senpai lo bukan G-Dragon lagi?

 **FullOfOtot:** SENPAI GUE MASIH TAEYANG HOHOHO

 **FullOfOtot:** ADUH GUE LUPA

 **FullOfOtot:** WOOZI YANG MANA HOI

 **KingVKong:** Kampret lo Jim, BERISIK WOI

 **FullOfOtot:** EMANGNYA AKU PEDULI?

 **Joshua17:** Hm

 **KingVKong:** HARUS LAH

 **FullOfOtot:** YODAH HIGH FIVE DULU SINI

 **KingVKong:** IH OGAH, GUE MAUNYA HIGH SIX

 **FullOfOtot:** NJIR BAGUSAN JUGA HIGH TEN

 **KingVKong:** NANTANGIN LO?! HIGH FIFTY SAMA GUE SINI

 **FullOfOtot:** GUE GAK BILANG KALO GUE NANTANG LO YA

 **FullOfOtot:** HIGH ONE HUNDRED SAMA GUE SINIH

 **MAMAJin:** Sudah, yakin gue ini lebih parah daripada Hopie's Spam Time

 **PinkyMonster:** /kibar bendera putih

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Hopie's Spam Time…? Hm, boleh juga ;3

 **KingVKong:** CIH HIGH ONE THOUSAND SINI KALO LO BERANI

 **FullOfOtot:** HIGH TEN THOUSAND HAYUK

 **KingVKong:** DOH HIGH ONE MILLIAR SINI

 **Joshua17:** Sudah, sudah~

 **FullOfOtot:** DIEM

 **KingVKong:** DIEM

 **YourHopeYourEnjel:** Should I start Hopie's Spam Time right now? ;;3

 **FullOfOtot:** CIEH KITA BARENGAN NGOMONGNYA

 **KingVKong:** BHAKS IYA NIH, BTW ITU NGETIK BUKAN NGOMONG BEGO

 **Joshua17:** Loh? Ada Hopie's Spam Time? Saya juga punya project spam sendiri! :D

 **Joshua17:** Joshua's Me Time, kalo saya udah nyepam, esoknya pasti orang-orang langsung alim ;)

 **FullOfOtot:** LO NGATAIN GUE BEGO?!

 **FullOfOtot:** …eh! HARAPAN HYUNG MAU NYEPAM OMFG

 **FullOfOtot:** JOSHUA JUGA :O

 **KingVKong:** AU AH GELAP

 **MAMAJin:** BARU JUGA GUE TINGGAL BENTAR BUAT MASKERAN, UDAH ADA BERITA BURUK

 **MAMAJin:** Joshua~ kan udah malem, gak usah nyepam yaa?

 **PinkyMonster:** Jin-hyung~~! Hp-nya Hope kok disembunyiin sih~? Hope mau nyepam ;(

 **Joshua17:** Itu Hope-hope gak jelas itu mau nyepam itu

 **MAMAJin:** HAHAHAHA yang Hope emang kayak gitu, gak waras ;D

 **KingVKong:** HYUNG GUE IJIN MANDI

 **KingVKong:** JIMIN MANDI BARENG YUK

 **FullOfSwag:** Tidur gue nyenyak banget, jadi seger nih!

 **KingVKong:** SIAL

 **KingVKong:** JUNGKOOK MANDI BARENG YUK

 **FullOfSwag:** Loh, gak jadi mandi bareng Jimin, Tae? :)

 **KingVKong:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA enggak lah, hyung. Jimin kan punyanya Yoongi-hyung :3

 **PinkyMonster:** Jin sayang, Jhope rengek-rengek ke gue terus nih

 **Joshua17:** DISINI ADA JHOPE?! MANA? ADUH SAYA TEMEN NYEPAMNYA JHOPE, MANA JHOPE-HYUNG~~~~?

 **MAMAJin:** Namjoon-ah~ :)

 **PinkyMonster:** Damn it

 **Joshua17:** JHOPE HYUNG!

 **FullOfOtot:** Wih, Joshua udah gak waras nih

 **FullOfSwag:** Iya lah, kelamaan bergaul sama lo semua

 **FullOfOtot:** :(

 **MAMAJin:** Suga~ bisa kick Joshua kan? Tugas dia udah selesai~

 **FullOfOtot:** HYUNG WOOZI SIAPA SIH

 **FullOfSwag:** Ok, gue kick sekarang

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _deleted_ _ **FullOfOtot**_ _from the group_

 **PinkyMonster:** Kok hyung malah kick Jimin

 **FullOfSwag:** Hahahaha iya nih, salah kick :)

 **MAMAJin:** Oh oh oh oke gue ngerti hahahahahhahaha gue gak bakal sebut Woozi juga :))

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _deleted_ _ **MAMAJin**_ _from the group_

 **PinkyMonster:** …kok? Loh? Emang kenapa sama… woozy?

 **PinkyMonster:** Sh*t autocorrect

 **FullOfSwag:** Karena Woozi kembaran gue dan gue gak mau ada yang nyebut nama Woozi selain gue disini :)

 **PinkyMonster:** OH HAHAHAHAHA UNTUNG AUTOCORRECT FIUH

 **Joshua17:** Jadi Woozi beneran anaknya hyung?!

 _ **FullOfSwag**_ _deleted_ _ **Joshua17**_ _from the group_

 **JeonCena:** JOSHUA SUHERMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

mampus Key lagi sarap waktu nulis nih chapter :")

maapkan kalo garing, tp kayanya yang ini bener-bener garing, aduh garing, gimana nih garing ceritanya, yah garing /apasi

yaudah bhay bhay cayankQ .gy

 **p.s: jirinkey is on hiatus bc of school, tq :)**


End file.
